The Poison Dart Frogs
The Poison Dart Frogs is an episode from Season 4. A dangerous tidal bore wave has swept all the fishes in the trees. As they are exploring, they encounter a group of poison dart frogs. Because of the wave, some of the fishes are in the puddles the tadpoles need to be in. The Octonauts must work together with the frogs. Creature Reports Poison Dart Frog Synopsis A new GUP The episode begins with Tweak and Tunip working outside the Octopod, apparently building something. Captain Barnacles comes to check on their progress; Kwazii follows him and asks him many questions about this new vehicle, now revealed to be the Gup-H. He is unable to guess correctly what the GUP-H is for, as Barnacles is determined to keep it a surprise. As they return to the Octopod HQ, Kwazii continues trying to guess, but Dashi suddenly alerts the crew of a reading on the wave tracker. A tidal bore is on its way to the Amazon river, and fast. After realising the danger this puts the nearby sea creatures in, Barnacles, Kwazii, Peso and Shellington decide to go and help. The Amazon river The Octonauts leave the Octopod in the GUP-A, headed for the Amazon river. As they reach the river, they notice it is unusually quiet and decide to check the surface. It seems deserted, but Kwazii suddenly notices a brightly-coloured frog... waving at them? The Octonauts go to investigate, and Kwazii walks up to the frog that was waving. It suddenly jumps away, saying "Don't touch! Don't touch!". Kwazii is confused, so it explains that it is a poison dart frog, whose back is covered in poison. He then introduces himself as Robert-Robert, and the Octonauts introduce themselves. The frogs' situation Robert-Robert explains that the tidal bore caused a big problem: fish stranded in the trees! Peso remarks that the fish will need water to breathe, and it is revealed that they do have some water in the form of little puddles, which is the real problem. This water is needed for Robert-Robert and his friends when their tadpoles hatch, as a place for them to be safe. The tadpoles are expected to hatch any minute, and they don't know what to do. Barnacles decides to sound the Octo-Alert. Captain Barnacles and Tweak decide that the best thing to do would be to enlist the help of the GUP-H. As Tweak and Tunip prepare to launch, it is then revealed that the GUP-H is a helicopter! After some minor problems, they take to the skies and fly to the Amazon. Meanwhile, the other Octonauts and Robert-Robert prepare to rescue the fish stuck in the lower branches of the trees. Robert-Robert's friend Herbert-Herbert stays near the eggs so he can alert the others when they hatch. After a few fish have been saved, Herbert-Herbert shouts to everyone that the tadpoles are hatching! Suddenly, it starts to get windy. However, this is not natural wind - it's Tweak and Tunip in the GUP-H, initially thought to be a "giant flying bug!" by Kwazii. Tweak explains that its design is based on a dragonfly, and the H is for helicopter. Assistance from the air After a quick montage of the GUP-H helping to save the fish, and the new tadpoles moving into their puddles of water, Robert-Robert shows the Octonauts his new tadpole: Roberta-Roberta. But when he tries to get her to a puddle of water, he trips and falls off the branches, just barely managing to hold onto a nearby branch. Tweak, Tunip and Kwazii (aboard the GUP-H) fly over to try and save him. Robert-Robert falls off the tree, but luckily he falls directly into Kwazii's bucket. All the poison dart frogs thank the Octonauts for their help, and they prepare to go back to the Octopod. Kwazii gets a ride by holding on the GUP-H, and Tweak speeds up the GUP as they fly off into the clouds. Trivia *This episode introduces a new opening sequence, which features many season 4 episode scenes, new GUPs and updated graphics. However, the problem with the inside of the Gup-A has still not been fixed. *There is also a new ending sequence, which features GUPs I, S and H, the Octo-Max Suit, the Octo-Buggy, six unknown Gups, and ends with the original Gup-A. Until now, the ending sequence had not been changed since the show began. *The GUP-H makes its first appearance in this episode. *New illustrations of the ending credits will be featured starting this episode. It will also feature the voice cast of all the voice actors from both the UK and US versions. Category:Episode list Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes